Skipping Little Trowa & Calvin's movie 869
by G-girls
Summary: Guess I dare you! To bad you guessed wrong you lose....I mean...Trowa Skips school and Calvin makes a movie...is this the end? DOOM DOOM DOOM


**__**

Skipping Little Trowa 

By: Kelly & Megan

Disclaimer by: Tiffany

DISCLAIMER: 'Gundam Wing' does NOT belong to us. It belongs to the genius' Sunrise, Yoshiyuki Tomino and Hajime Yatate. Do not sue us, please, because we love our anime and manga. ^_^;; Calvin is NOT from 'Calvin and Hobbes'. He's Kelly's annoying little brother. Kelly isn't typing this. I am. So, uh, yeah. *cough* On to the fic!

*Person at school calls to house*

*Kid skipping school answers*

Person: Hello, this is Lake Orion High School, calling about your son, Trowa Barton.

Trowa: *clears throat to make himself sound older* Yes? Is he in....trouble?

Person: Are you aware that Trowa has been skipping school?

Trowa: *sarcastically* Really. How many _days_ has he missed?

Person: 57...

Trowa: _Really now_, how many days have we had so far? *realizing his mistake* I mean, how many days has _Trowa_ missed so far?

Person: 58-

Trowa: Really now, hehehe, at least he's gone to school once. *hangs up phone* *evil grin*

**__**

Calvin's Movie # 869

By: Megan & Kelly

Calvin: Wow, I've finally got enough money to use a helicopter so I can zoom in over the lake! *points to a remote controlled toy helicopter in excitement*

Kelly: _What?_

Calvin: Chris((A/N: Kelly's annoying older brother who we so fondly call 'Deep Voice Chicken Man'. Long story.)) made me a nitro powered helicopter that goes super fast. I duct taped a camera onto it so it records everything.

Megan: Everything?

Calvin: Everything.

Kelly: Nitro powered! ^_^

*Day of photoshoot*

Calvin: Here we see a lake surounded by pines. And at the center standing on his hands is Trowa Barton. He skipped school today((A/N: Or at least we think so...*suspicious look*)) to be in our shoot. So here's Trowa Barton on the high wire 70 feet over a lake with no net. *clears throat* Trowa Barton. ......Chris, zoom in.

Chris: *motioning to the helicopter's controls* But I haven't even practiced. This is a prototype, not to be confused with something I know how to control. *Helicopter's on the ground*

Calvin: The camera's going!

Chris: Oh fine. *starts up the helicopter, like how you start up a chainsaw((A/N: JASON!!!! WOOT!))* Ok. 

*The helicopter rises about 200 feet, and then Chris realizes it's too high.*

Chris: Uh...I don't think the blade proportion and energy reaction is enough to keep us at this height with these wind conditions....thus...

Calvin: English please.

Chris: We're gonna crash?!

*Suddenly, it starts spitting fire 'cause he used nitro*

Calvin: *has his hands on his head in panic* Ahh! *rus around in circles*

Chris: Oh well. I guess I should've used gas.

((A/N....well, more of Megan's note: DEFINITION OF NITRO- Liquid used to fuel the fastest race vehicles in the world. And it is extremely explosive.))

*The helicopter is headed on a straight path towards Trowa. It gracefully knocks him off the high wire by smacking him in the face.*

Trowa: AAAAHHH! *falls off of the high wire*

*SPLUSH!*

Calvin: *smacks forehead* Great. Where am I going to find another _dry_ replacement?

*Heero Yuy walks by*

Calvin: *thoughtful glance at Heero* Hmmm....Hey Heero!-

Heero: *world-famous death glare* {Don't even think about it.} (( Yes, Heero has telepathic abilities. Betcha never knew that one! *maniacal laughter*))

Calvin: ......Never mind. 

Kelly: Telepathy! Heero's got the gift! ^_^

*Duo Maxwell walks by*

Calvin: *thinking* I'm not even going to deal with that one. 

END........sort of. 

*ahem* This is our first fanfic we have ever submitted into fanfiction.net, and we would really like it if you would all review and tell us whether you like it or not. And I'm sure you're pretty confused over this whole situation, but don't worry, it'll make sense after we submit more. But, just to clear some stuff up....

My friends(Kelly, Megan, and Stefana) and myself(Tiffany) are the 'G-girls'. We started this up four years ago. Because we liked 'Gundam Wing' and since there was G-boys but no G-girls, we decided to take that title. *evil snicker* And if you people send us flames about how Releena, Hilde, Sally Po, Cathine, Noin, and Lady Un are the G-girls, forget it, because....we're wierd, crazy, and sometimes psychotic. Not insane, just mentally unstable. Just kidding. Maybe. *ahem* Well, we hope you enjoyed this fic, as short as it was! ^ ^ Please review and continue to read more of our work!


End file.
